The March Affairs
The March Affairs, sometimes known as the March Revolution, was a series of disputes and conflicts that affected the whole server in late March 2019. Background ScramX, the March NKVD Elections, and the Suspension of Democracy In the NKVD elections of March 23rd 2019, ScramX (who just returned from his hiatus after having had a "heated gamer moment") gained an incredible number of votes thanks to support from his fellow Maojing citizens and his meme status on the server. The Discord server higher-ups, in order to prevent a controversial player like Scram from gaining any position of power on the server, stopped the election. Firstly, they tried tried redoing the election without ScramX as a possible candidate which was met by protest from the Maojingese as many of them wanted a member of their community somewhere in the server administration. Secondly, they tried using a new electoral law which was quickly criticized as undemocratic as it favored big communities and communes. Finally, elections were suspended and the NKVDs were directly nominated by the Soviets until Solidarity returned from his trip to Italy. Furry Juche and Wheatongrad's Secrecy Zoey and the rest of the S.F.A.A.T. reacted incredibly negatively to news of server democracy being suspended and decided to declare "Furry Juche" or the policy of closing the Furry Commune to all outside visitors until democracy was restored. The S.F.A.A.T. used the precedent of Wheatongrad, a commune closed to visitors whose secrecy is enforced and supported by the admins, as justification for their new policy. Like Wheatongrad, the S.F.A.A.T applied a "kill-on-sight" and "all-your-items-belong-to-us" policy on trespassers. Many were not aware of "Furry Juche", did not take the Furries seriously, or just wanted to provoke the S.F.A.A.T., this resulted in many deaths and the requisition of many inventories. The victims of "Furry Juche" appealed to the admins and the admins responded by telling the furries to "knock it off". The Furries rebutted by using Wheatongrad's secrecy as an example and precedent for their behavior and by not recognizing the "undemocratically elected server administration". This diplomatic disputed later escalated until a meeting was at the PSPRUC. The PRPRUC Debate on Commune Sovereignty While originally planned as a discussion between Wheatongrad, the S.F.A.A.T, and server administrators, the meeting later expanded to include delegations from many other communes, most notably the People's Republic of Maojing (at the time one of the biggest and most active communes on the server). The consensus initially reached by the Furries and the Wheatons was that communes were allowed to be autonomous and could be secret or closed if they wanted to. The Maojingese delegation led by Smuglash, intervened by stating that if this meant that communes were independent and autonomous from Distro and that they could govern themselves without the rest of the server intervening. This statement caused an incredible amount of controversy and polarized the entire server. While Maojing had a particular interest in not being bothered by outsiders due to their history of being griefed, many other communes were like-minded in their distrust of Distro, especially after the suspension of democracy. Most players on the server barely worked on and lived in Distro during this period preferring to stay in their own communes and only coming to Distro to "borrow" materials and resources. Many Distro residents and "Old Guard" members (people who were on the server when the only commune was the Main Commune) accused the people who agitated for commune autonomy as nationalist, seccessionists, and Balkanists. They saw the Motherland server as a one big community which should decide all matters, including internal communal matters, together and democratically. The two factions which emerged were the Unionists and the Confederation of United Communes. The Unionists (also known by the opposing faction as "Distro imperialists") faction was composed mostly of Main Commune inhabitants, Old Guard members, and Flynn, Druid's Reach, Occitania residents (as they are pretty much Distro suburbs at this point). The Confederation of United Communes (known by the opposing side as the "Balkanists") was the expansion of the Maojing-Wheatongrad alliance to include the S.F.A.A.T., Antifa Volcano Base, Lauriegrad, and whatever Bryxx was building at the time. The Conflict